<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Neighbors by poorly_animated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320521">Good Neighbors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly_animated/pseuds/poorly_animated'>poorly_animated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blackmail, Choking, Come Eating, Creampie, Dildos, M/M, Marijuana, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly_animated/pseuds/poorly_animated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Music tutor Nobunaga Hazama is thrilled that his boyfriend Uvogin has finally come home after working construction overseas. While Uvo was gone, the pair got a new neighbor, a young hacker who makes his money through blackmail. Nobu’s been hiding his relationship from potential clients due to Uvo’s criminal history—but how far will he go to keep his secrets?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nobunaga Hazama/Shalnark, Nobunaga Hazama/Uvogin | Ubogin, Uvogin | Ubogin/Shalnark, Uvogin/Shalnark/Nobunaga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Neighbors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicated to Sully</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“G-Go slow, please,” Nobunaga gasps, “it’s been a while, Uvo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Uvo chuckles. He carefully presses a third thick finger into his partner’s hole anyways, grinning wildly at the low noise this earns. Nobunaga’s short nails dig into his other arm as he pushes a bit deeper. “This okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, mmhmm,” Nobu nods nervously. His eyes are squeezed shut. He raises his leg a bit higher, gasping as the adjustment brings Uvo’s fingers further into his body. “Fuck, man, your hands are so much bigger than mine,” he rasps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uvogin laughs and gently kisses his sweaty brow. “You’re taking it like a champ,” he murmurs, “lemme know if it’s too much, okay? We don’t have to—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, uh, ugh, I, I want to, though,” Nobu grunts. His head rolls into the blanket of his hair spread across the bed and he leans blindly towards his lover, wincing as he moves. His eyes flutter open as Uvogin slowly draws his hand back. “Uvo—OH, god,” he moans, clutching his huge arm tightly as the fingers plunge back inside him. They curl slightly and Nobu moans again. “Mmph, shit, Uvo, th-there,” he whispers. He manages a vague smile and pulls Uvo closer, whimpering as their lips meet. Sweat rolls down his neck as Uvo’s hand slides back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, fuck...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A—a l-little harder, I—FUCK!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uvogin laughs as he shoves his hand a bit faster and Nobunaga arches off the bed. “Man, I missed you,” he chuckles, “I was thinking about this the whole time I was away, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Nobu whines. He rolls closer to his lover and buries his face in his chest, wrapping a leg around his waist to stretch himself wider. His pale hands grasp vaguely at Uvo’s darkly tanned skin. His thoughts ricochet between begging for more and needing a moment’s respite. “F-four months,” he gasps, “t-too long, Uvo, I—god—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Uvo pauses with his fingers buried deep in Nobu’s ass, rocking his body closer from within. The thin man groans hungrily and finds his mouth again, kissing him hard as his fingers crawl through his thick hair. Uvo sighs excitedly through his nose as their lips melt together. The job was only supposed to last a month, but the guy who hired him offered to double the salary per week if he stuck around, so he’d been off on the other side of the world for far longer than he ever wanted to be. Working construction really sucks sometimes. He cradles Nobu’s head closer, stroking his soft black hair as he starts to move his hand again. His partner moans into his mouth and he grins. “You think you’re ready for more?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, yes,” Nobunaga gasps, “fuck, Uvo, the—the glass one, I think, it’s—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember, babe, don’t worry,” Uvo murmurs into his mouth. He kisses Nobu slowly, intoxicated by the familiar taste of his lips, and carefully pulls both of their bodies closer to the edge of the bed. Sure, he could just stop fingering him to grab the dildo, but then Nobu might stop making all these delicious little sounds, and who wants that? Uvo kisses his partner’s neck once more and reaches over the edge of the bed. His hand lands on the bedside table and he fumbles blindly with the drawers until he manages to open the one with their toy collection and grab Nobu’s favorite dildo. He sits back with a grin and twists his fingers. “God, you’re so hot, Naga,” he chuckles, curling his fingers up again just to watch his lover squirm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christ, I wanna feel your cock,” Nobu groans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss watching you ride it,” Uvo teases as he thrusts his hand faster, “when you get into that good rhythm, start bouncing like a crazy little slut, yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmngh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-please,” Nobu whines as Uvo’s hand slides away. He grins up at his partner and wipes his brow, propping himself up on his elbows to watch the larger man spreading lube across the glass dildo. His elbow hits a small glass bottle and he gasps in relief as he snatches the poppers. Uvo laughs as Nobu takes a hit. Nobu just grins. “You better let me fuck that annoying mouth of yours later,” he teases happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uvogin pouts. “Annoying?! You didn’t miss talking to me, Naga?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was actually peaceful around here for once,” Nobu laughs. “Quiet, even!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that like you’re not about to start screaming,” Uvo jokes. He climbs over Nobu and kisses him deeply, slowly pushing the first few inches of the dildo into his hole as the smaller man moans softly. “Here, lemme—there we go,” he grunts, shoving a slender leg higher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fuck,” Nobu groans. He grabs his knee and curls it closer to his chest, awkwardly spreading the other leg wider under his partner’s massive body. The thick dildo pushes deeper as he kisses Uvo hungrily. “I shoulda practiced,” he laughs breathlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t?! Jeez, Naga, no wonder you’re so fucking tight,” Uvo chuckles. He kisses his partner’s neck and rotates the dildo as he pulls it back, letting his other hand fall to his own erection as he watches Nobu’s eyes squeeze shut. “You knew I was coming home,” he teases, “knew I’d wanna fuck you, babe, you weren’t gonna get ready?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, fuck, I—I haven’t, jacked off, in a few days,” Nobu gasps, “which I’m, really, god, starting to regret, fuck—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” Uvo snickers. He stops stroking himself and wraps a hand around Nobu’s throbbing cock, slowly dragging his grip up and down its length as he pushes the dildo back in. The smaller man moans and claws at his hair. “You just love making me go slow, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmph, fuck, Uvo—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, harder?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUCK—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thought so,” Uvo rumbles. He shoves the dildo faster as he strokes Nobu’s cock, kneeling up to sit between his spread legs. He grins as his slender body arches off the bed. “Damn, I wanna fuck you so bad,” he gripes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dontstopdontstop—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops,” Uvo teases as he drops Nobu’s cock, “sorry, I just really wanna feel you cumming on my dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck you,” Nobunaga groans as his back crashes back to the bed. He reaches for his cock and scowls as Uvo knocks his hand away. “At least kiss me, asshole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute when you’re mad,” Uvo murmurs, leaning up to pull his lover’s head closer. Their mouths meet as paired smiles and he laughs into the kiss, using the angle to fuck Nobu harder. The smaller man whines through their kiss and wraps his arms tightly around Uvo’s neck. Uvo slowly parts his smiling lips, delighted when Nobu tilts his head up eagerly and shares his own tongue. One of his hands finds a hard nipple and he rolls his fingers over it absentmindedly as his other hand keeps moving. Nobu’s mouth falls away with a soft gasp. “So quiet, Naga,” Uvo teases, “you saving your energy for the real thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmph, n-new neighbor,” Nobu grunts. He pulls Uvo into another kiss and reaches between their tangled legs to clumsily stroke his huge cock. “Dammit, Uvo, just, just fuck me,” he groans, “but, please—shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uvo grins excitedly and yanks the dildo out, tossing it across the room as he tackles Nobu into an aggressive kiss. He finds the lube with a hand and shoves a few fingers into his lover experimentally. They slide in easily and he laughs, reaching around blindly for a condom. “What, the neighbors can’t know how much you love this dick in your ass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t want him getting jealous and trying to steal you away,” Nobu teases as he leans in for a kiss. He tosses a long curtain of black hair over his shoulder and grins. “Lie down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I wanna feel you cum in me,” Nobu says in a low voice, “and besides, your results came back clean, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uvo’s grin grows wider. “Sure did. You sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Nobunaga murmurs. He kisses Uvo slowly as the large man rolls onto his back, gently pressing his palms against his huge pecs as he crawls over him. He sits back on his stomach and rubs his ass against the giant erection behind him. “Alright, let’s see if I can still take this thing,” he laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>gonna</span>
  </em>
  <span> take it, Naga,” Uvo chuckles darkly. He folds his arms under his head and winks. “Go on then. Show me how much you missed me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, lazy bastard,” Nobu laughs. He kneels up and reaches behind him, stroking a handful of lube down his partner’s cock. He shivers slightly as he holds the tip to his entrance. Uvo bucks his hips up slightly and Nobu shoots him a glare. “Uvo, if you—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m only teasing,” Uvo pouts. He sits up and reaches for his partner, carding a hand through his long hair as he wraps a hand under the slender fingers on his cock. “You know I’d never hurt you,” he whispers. Nobunaga braces himself on Uvo’s chest and slowly lowers his hips. His mouth falls open with a sharp groan as Uvo’s massive cock pushes inside him and he freezes, digging his short nails into the other man’s dark skin. Uvo grins and kisses his brow. “You good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uvo grunts excitedly as Nobu starts moving again, wrapping his arm around the smaller man’s waist to keep himself from shoving his cock all the way in. “Fuck, that’s tight,” he gasps as another inch of his cock slowly slides into his lover’s warm hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmph.” Nobu’s head falls forward into Uvo’s shoulder as he slides back up, his long hair swinging between their bodies. He takes a deep breath and rocks his hips down again, moaning softly as he feels his lover’s cock stretching him open. The damn thing is </span>
  <em>
    <span>enormous,</span>
  </em>
  <span> just as wide as three of Uvo’s thick fingers, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much longer. Nobu can tell he’s not even halfway down yet. He reaches for the poppers and takes another quick sniff. The buzz hits quickly, relaxing his muscles as his mind soars. He grits his teeth and pushes up on his knees again, sinking down slowly as a strong arm tenses around his waist. “God, Uvo,” he gasps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-so good,” Nobu moans quietly. It’s been a long four months without his partner in his bed. He awkwardly rocks up and down again, squeezing his eyes shut as he manages to take another inch. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> should’ve practiced before Uvo got home. He’d been too focused on his new tutoring gigs to find anyone he wanted to bottom for, and he only had a few drunk hookups the whole time Uvo was away, and then the new neighbor moved in, and he’d been so busy redoing the sunroom, and then Uvo was home. If they hadn’t spent the last 45 minutes prepping, he’d probably be in tears right now. A greedy whine at the back of his mind insists that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be in tears. Nobu grunts and shuffles his knees further apart. “Fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, I’m good,” Nobu pants, “just, fuck, yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uvo grins and leaves a trail of sloppy kisses down Nobu’s neck as he slides a palm along his side. He tugs his partner’s cheeks apart and gently presses him lower. Nobu whimpers and bounces up. “Sorry—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S’ok—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I want—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Don’t move—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Uvo whines. He rolls his head back as Nobu sinks down again. “Fuck, Naga,” he groans, “I’m tryin’ here, but—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, I know,” Nobu gasps, “I just—fuck, Uvo, it’s—lie, lie back down.” He pushes Uvo’s chest weakly and moans as he leans back on his hands, shifting his weight lower until he’s taken almost all of his partner’s cock. “Jesus, fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uvo groans softly and clutches one of Nobu’s thighs. It’s taking all of his concentration to lie still and watch as his partner adjusts, and his body feels like it’s going to explode if he can’t start moving soon. He grits his teeth and watches Nobu’s chest rising and falling through his lashes. The other man has thrown his head back, arching his body towards the ceiling as he slowly rocks his hips, and Uvo can feel his long hair brushing the tops of his thighs. He lets out a long exhale and caresses Nobu’s thigh again. “Damn, you look good,” he grunts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmph.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there you go, fuck,” Uvo moans as Nobu rocks up and down a bit faster. He runs a hand up his own chest, toying with one of his nipples as he watches his partner slide down his cock. “God, I missed watching you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobu grins and swipes a hand over his sweaty brow as he raises his hips again. “Mmm, fuck,” he moans softly, closing his eyes again. He sinks all the way down on Uvo’s cock with a low moan and gasps as their thighs finally meet, pausing his efforts to grind down into his full length. Long black hairs cling to his flushed cheeks as he drops his chin to his chest and meets his lover’s eyes. He grinds his hips in a slow circle, reveling in the feeling of being full. “Uvo, goddamn,” he gasps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Uvo croaks back. He starts to sit up but Nobu’s hands press into his chest and he groans excitedly as the weight in his lap slides up again. “Naga, when do I get to move?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I say so,” Nobu mumbles, bracing his weight on Uvo’s chest as he slowly lowers himself back down. The warmth and size of his partner’s body is deliciously familiar, such a satisfying sensation that he can’t bring himself to pull their hips apart, only shift his weight ever so slightly to feel the pressure of the huge cock stretching him open. He chuckles breathlessly as he registers the other’s face. “You’re, you’re so impatient, Uvo, you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re really goddamn hot,” Uvo growls as he bucks his hips up quickly, “and I haven’t fucked you in months, fuck—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh, uh-huh—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’ve missed this ass,” Uvo continues with slower thrusts, “missed making you scream, sweetheart, ohh, that’s good—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lemme really fuck you, Naga, c’mon—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uvo, Uvo,” Nobunaga moans, “Uvo, fuck!” He grabs blindly at the thick legs behind him as his body shakes. “Oh, god, Uvo,” he rasps, “it’s, you’re, I, y-yes, I, okay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uvo grins and sits up. He pulls Nobu closer hungrily. “Can I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Nobu hums. He wraps his hands around Uvo’s neck and kisses him deeply, slowly rocking his hips up. “Lemme go slow a little longer,” he murmurs as he sinks back down, “missed feeling this thing inside me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll still be inside you, I promise,” Uvo chuckles into his mouth. He wraps a big arm around his partner’s slender waist and squeezes his side playfully. Nobu smirks and kisses his neck. Uvo squints. “You teasin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Nobu whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucker,” Uvo growls. He flips their bodies with an eager grunt and sucks a huge bruise into Nobu’s neck as he shoves his legs up, thrusting into him aggressively. He chuckles as the slender man yelps. “Rnnnghh, yeah,” Uvo mumbles as his mouth roams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobunaga just gasps vaguely as Uvo starts pounding into him. He grabs one of his legs and yanks it higher, moaning loudly when the shift makes Uvo move faster. Any earlier concerns about new neighbors are long gone. A blissful laugh escapes his throat as Uvo bites down. “AEHEHE, UVO, FUCK!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, nnngh, fuck,” Uvo groans into his hair, “oh, Christ, Naga—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna, wanna more,” Nobu moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uvo laughs and buries his cock in Nobu’s ass, rocking his hips slowly to grind against his prostate as Nobu whines. “Thought you liked it slow, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH, Uvoooo, fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that feel good? Get on your knees,” Uvo rumbles. He grunts as Nobu yanks him into a sloppy kiss and pulls out slowly, tugging his partner around until he’s face down on the bed. Uvo grins and spreads Nobu’s cheeks with his broad hands before spitting into his gaping hole. “Tell me what you want, princess,” he teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobu chuckles breathlessly and tosses his hair to the side as he looks over his shoulder. “I want you to fuck my brains out with that big cock of yours, Uvo, goddamn, stop making me wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You little tease,” Uvo growls. He grabs Nobu’s throat and yanks him up to his knees, rubbing his face through a curtain of silky hair to suck another hickey onto his neck. “Maybe I shouldn’t fuck you after all, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobu giggles and grinds back against his partner’s huge erection as he strokes his own cock. “Yeah, right,” he laughs, “it’s cute when you act like you know how to wait, babe.” He squeaks when the grip on his neck tightens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobu,” Uvo says in a low voice, “here I was, tryna be all nice and shit, goin’ so slow, and you just wanna get wrecked, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Nobu hums playfully. He reaches back and squeezes Uvo’s cock, closing his eyes as his partner kisses his shoulder. “C’mon, baby, I don’t need to walk anywhere,” he murmurs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whore,” Uvo chuckles. He crooks his elbow around Nobu’s neck and chokes him closer as he pushes the first few inches of his cock into his partner’s ass. He lets out a slow whistle as thin fingers claw at his arm. “Spread those skinny little legs, Naga—yeah, there we go, fuck,” he grunts, thrusting a bit deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NNGH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uvo laughs and yanks Nobu’s hips closer, ignoring the violent spasm of his body. He tightens his elbow and thrusts </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard, </span>
  </em>
  <span>burying his face in the smaller man’s shoulder with a low moan as the rest of his cock disappears into his body. “Fuuuuck, yeah, oh god!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HA, AH, NHA!” Nobu yelps breathlessly as Uvo fucks him, each collision of their hips driving sharp whines and grunts out of his lungs. Uvo’s powerful grip tugs his hips back and Nobu moans ecstatically. “FUCK, mmgh, oh—“ Any words disappear into a shriek as his partner growls and chokes the elbow around his neck tighter. Nobu’s mind goes blank—he paws at Uvo’s huge arm—his legs are spasming, somewhere, well above the bed—he slams his head back into a firm wall of muscle—his hair is everywhere, long and flying and sweaty—his eyes roll and his mouth won’t close—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, baby, c’mon—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uvogin groans happily as he feels Nobunaga’s body clench, reaching around to quickly stroke his cock while he drills into him. He clumsily tugs at the locks of hair between their bodies with the hand wrapped around Nobu’s neck. The smaller man moans and arches into him and then Uvo chuckles and squeezes the base of his cock close as Nobu shudders and whines and cums in a few jagged shots across the bed, dissolving into a shaky mess as Uvo slows to fuck him through the orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uuuuvoo, baaaby—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fuck yeah, Naga, you love this cock, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuuuck,” Nobu gasps shakily. Uvo’s arm loosens slightly and he inhales a greedy breath, slobbering kisses along the hairy limb. He rocks his hips slowly and moans hungrily as Uvo’s hand moves down to pull his thighs further apart. “Oh, don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I love you,” Uvo mumbles into his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>••</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next door, the blonde giggles and zooms in from another angle. He hums appreciatively as the huge man tosses his partner down and fucks him into the mattress, ignoring the blood rushing to his own cock in favor of saving a few screenshots for reference. The bigger one’s tattoos are already running in his databases. He grins as hits chime in. Robbery, armed robbery, public intoxication, grand theft auto, possession with intent to distribute, public urination, assault and battery... the charges keep coming. The blonde laughs and sends the results to a new folder. “Gee, how did I know,” he sings to himself, “maybe you should keep the plants a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> further back from the door, Mr. Hazama. I wouldn’t want any of your students or their families to know about your boyfriend’s criminal history!” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>••</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobunaga grunts weakly and tilts his head towards the wall, staring blankly at nothing through the tangle of his sweaty hair. He can feel cum leaking out of his ass. A faint smile touches his lips and he closes his eyes again, figuring Uvo will clean up in a few minutes if he just falls asleep. Heavy footsteps cross towards the bed and he hums quietly. “Mmm. Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, cutie,” Uvo chuckles. He flops onto the bed, snorting in amusement as his partner’s body lifts off the mattress, and rolls closer to kiss his flushed cheeks. “Here. Gotcha something,” he murmurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobu blinks his eyes open and smiles as he recognizes the shape of a joint in his lover’s broad fingers. “Ooooh. Thanks, man, you’re too good to me,” he mumbles sleepily. He pushes up to his elbows and accepts the joint, wiping some of his sweat-soaked hair off of his face as he leans towards the lighter. The flame clicks and he inhales deeply. “Oh, that’s good shit,” he remarks as he exhales.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, one of the other guys was a grower,” Uvo shrugs. He gently squeezes the back of one of Nobu’s thighs and smiles, inching a bit closer. “You’ve got great legs, Naga,” he murmurs as he slowly caresses his muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. If you’re trying to get me to stand up, it’s not happening,” Nobu giggles. He lifts a foot with a dramatic groan, accidentally releasing a genuine gasp of pain as his calves and thighs twitch. “Christ, Uvo, you don’t have to pull ‘em that hard, y’know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love it,” Uvo chuckles. He slides his palm up to Nobu’s ass and spreads it open, grinning at the sight of his own cum spilling out. He bends over and plants a sloppy kiss on Nobu’s hip. “And you’re so pretty,” he whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobu snorts a cloud of smoke. “You talkin’ to your jizz, dude?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, ha,” Uvo murmurs. He slowly licks his way up the dribble of cum on Nobu’s scrotum, chuckling as his partner’s body tenses and jerks away from him. “Mmmm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh,” Nobunaga gasps. He takes a hit just when Uvogin’s tongue returns to his skin and moans softly as he inhales, raising his hips into his partner’s mouth. The smoke rolls out with a quiet curse. “U-Uvo, wait, the jay—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uvo grunts and pushes up. He drags Nobunaga to the end of the bed and grabs an ashtray off the side table, dropping it next to his partner’s shoulder as he kneels on the floor and spreads his ass again. “Damn, I missed seeing this cute little ass full of my cum,” he chuckles happily. He leans in and laps up more of the salty leakage as Nobu gasps. His long tongue slowly probes into the slender man’s gaping, cum-filled hole, squelching through the mess as his big hands gently squeeze the thin body closer. Nobu’s hips push into his face and he hums, opening his mouth wider to snake his tongue in deeper. The bitter, salty taste of cum mixes with his partner’s sweat in Uvo’s mouth and he moans softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uvo, fuck,” Nobu whispers. He giggles breathlessly into his arms as the strong hands caress his thighs, barely managing to hold on to his joint when Uvo’s tongue swirls and curls back out of his hole. A soft gasp escapes his mouth and he takes another slow hit. His mind was already foggy from getting fucked properly for the first time in months, and the warm, familiar fuzz of highness sinks into his brain like water filling a sponge. Uvo’s mouth lowers to his scrotum and sucks lightly. “Mmmm, uh-huh,” Nobu murmurs vaguely, tossing some of his hair out of the way so he can look back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uvogin winks and slowly drags his tongue back into Nobu’s hole, scooping out more of his cum as his partner watches through heavy eyelids. He chuckles as Nobu takes another hit of the joint. “You look so spoiled right now,” he teases, pressing his thumb into Nobu’s hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmph, fuck,” Nobu gasps. He rocks his hips back eagerly, closing his eyes as his hard cock rubs against the bed. It hasn’t been very long since his first orgasm, a much shorter period than he’d usually wait, but he’s already eager for more. His whole body feels like a nerve ending as Uvo’s thumb pushes deeper. He raises the joint to his lips with a shaky hand and chokes on a moan when his partner’s mouth returns to his scrotum, coughing a small cloud of smoke into the sheets. “Uvo, damn,” he rasps, “if I didn’t think it would kill me—oh, god!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uvo chuckles as he replaces his thumb with two thick fingers, easily sliding them into Nobu’s gaping hole while his mouth travels everywhere else. He leaves a gentle bite on a thigh, a dark hickey on an ass cheek, a small dribble of spittle rolling down Nobu’s perineum while he hums to himself and spreads his fingers. He hears a low moan and returns to sucking his partner’s balls as he slowly plunges his fingers in and out of his body. As soon as Nobu had told him not to use a condom he’d pictured doing this. He grins and kisses the inside of Nobu’s thigh. “You’re so fuckin’ sexy, Naga, you feelin’ good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-Uvo,” Nobu moans. He gives up on smoking and drops the joint into the ashtray, burying his face in the sheets as Uvo’s tongue slips in beside his fingers. “Uvo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm.” Uvo parts his fingers and flickers his tongue between them, enthralled by how </span>
  <em>
    <span>wide</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nobu’s hole is after he’s fucked it. He slowly pulls his hand back and buries his face in Nobu’s ass, trying to make sure he’s lapped up every remaining drop of his own cum. His fingers wrap around Nobu’s cock and he laughs as his partner’s whole body jerks in surprise. He strokes him slowly, pulling his body closer so he can keep eating him out, and slides his other hand up Nobu’s ass to spread his cheeks apart. Nobu moans and rocks into him. Uvo tucks a thumb into the top of his hole and presses it in next to his tongue, grunting excitedly when Nobu gasps and tosses his head back. He strokes his cock a bit faster and rubs his face between his legs, earning another high-pitched gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobunaga shivers involuntarily as Uvo’s tongue slides down his perineum, bucking his hips back in an attempt to fuck himself on his partner’s thumb. His chin falls back to his chest as another finger shoves into his ass. “Uvo, fuck,” he moans softly, “Uvo, p-please, unh—mmph—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roll over, sweetheart, or is my mouth not annoying you anymore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god,” Nobu gasps. He tries to twist and giggles breathlessly as his stoned, sore muscles mostly ignore his intention. Uvo chuckles and stands up just enough to gently flip him over, managing to keep his fingers rubbing into Nobu’s prostate as he swings his legs around. Nobu just closes his eyes and arches away from the bed with a low moan. His hips sinks back to the sheets and then jerk up again as wet lips wrap around the tip of his cock. “Uvo, fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm,” Uvo hums, sliding his mouth down further as he crooks his fingers a bit. His other hand roams up to toy with a hard nipple as Nobu’s legs squeeze around his neck. He buries his fingers in Nobu’s ass and rocks his wrist against his thighs, sucking down the length of his cock as the slim man whines excitedly. He flicks his eyes up to look at his partner. Nobu’s eyes are squeezed shut under tightly knit brows and stripes of sweaty hair, his eyelashes fluttering with each small movement of Uvo’s fingers. His mouth hangs open in a silent moan. Uvo smiles as much as he can and bobs his head faster, watching as his partner arches off the bed and reaches to grab his hair. He hums happily. Nobu’s muscles are tense under his wandering hand, his ass clenching and gaping indecisively around Uvo’s thrusting fingers as he reaches the edge of his orgasm. His thin fingers find Uvo’s hair and tug hard. Uvo moans around his cock and sucks harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“UVO, Uvo, fuck,” Nobu groans, bucking into his mouth desperately. Sweat rolls into his open mouth as he digs his nails into the larger man’s scalp, stinging a small tear in his lip where he bit himself earlier. His head hits the bed again as Uvo’s hand drills into him. He gasps for air and grabs vaguely at the sheets above his head, panting heavily as hot blood courses violently through his veins. It’s been at least four months since he had two orgasms so close together. His body feels like it’s about to rip itself into two. Nobu moans loudly as Uvo hums again and jerks his hips up, letting his face fall into the blanket of hair spread under him while his body trembles. “Mm, mmhmm, U-Uvo,” he whimpers, “Uvo, Uvo, Uvo, Uvo, fuck, fuck, FUCK!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uvo buries his face in the dark curls between Nobu’s legs as he feels his body tense, thrusting directly into his prostate until his slender hips jump up and his stomach crinkles and hot cum shoots out of his cock into Uvo’s throat. Uvo keeps moving his hand as he sucks it down, moaning softly at the taste of his partner’s cum. He slowly slides his mouth up and releases Nobu’s twitching cock with a quiet pop, rocking his hand gently as his partner’s body continues to shake. He carefully takes his hand back and smiles as Nobu collapses in a shaky mess against the bed, leaving a tender kiss on his knee as he stands. “You good, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmnngh,” Nobunaga grunts. He can’t seem to move any of his limbs, not that he wants to. A heavy weight sinks into the bed next to him and he smiles without opening his eyes. “God </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I missed you,” he whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet,” Uvo teases. He leans over to kiss Nobu’s brow, reaching past him for the joint as the smaller man sighs blissfully. He lights it and takes a deep drag. “Love you, loser,” he chuckles through the smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you more, dickhead,” Nobu mumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>